


И смех, и грех

by Bathilda



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: Гарсии нравится улыбка Хотча, и она принимает важное решение.





	И смех, и грех

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sin With A Grin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874347) by [Dance_Elle_Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Elle_Dance). 



> I hope the author doesn't mind me translating "Sin with a grin". I really liked the fic and since I got no answer for my request for permission to translate it I couldn't help myself and translated it anyway.

**Название** : И смех, и грех

**Переводчик** : Bathilda

**Бета** : Rassda

**Оригинал** : <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874347> The Sin With A Grin by [Dance_Elle_Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Elle_Dance), разрешение запрошено

**Размер** : мини (2063 слов оригинала)

**Канон** : Criminal Minds

**Пейринг/Персонажи** : Аарон Хотчнер, Пенелопа Гарсия

**Категория** : джен

**Жанр:** флафф

**Рейтинг:** G

**Краткое содержание** : Гарсии нравится улыбка Хотча, и она принимает важное решение.

**Размещение** : запрещено без разрешения переводчика и автора

 

Ничто так не огорчает Пенелопу Гарсию, как вид привлекательного мужчины, который редко улыбается.

К сожалению, Аарон Хотчнер на все сто процентов соответствует этому описанию.

Конечно, у Хотча есть причины быть таким серьезным. Много, много причин, столько, что Гарсия предпочитает бы никогда не вспоминать о них, особенно сейчас. Однако иногда она замечает в его взгляде счастливое выражение, а на губах — улыбку, которую ему следует демонстрировать гораздо чаще. Гарсия знает, что Хотч счастлив, ведь у него есть сын, и команда, которая давно уже стала ему семьей. Гарсии лишь хочется, чтобы он улыбался ей хотя бы раз в день. Это эгоистично и совершенно неуместно, но ей нравится его улыбка.

Потому что даже когда она едва заметная, когда это лишь чуть дрогнувшие губы, все лицо Хотча преображается, словно озаренное внутренним светом.

Гарсия вздыхает, но ее пальцы не перестают порхать над клавиатурой. Она внимательно смотрит на монитор перед собой, почти не обращая внимания на мужчину за своей спиной. Ага, почти. Трудно не замечать такого мужчину, как Хотч, и Гарсия с трудом сосредотачивается на задаче, которую должна решить. Ее отвлекает дыхание Хотча, щекочущее шею сзади, и его запах — он умопомрачительно пахнет.

Гарсия пытается не думать о том, что в этот момент они находятся в его квартире.

Почему? Что ж, позвольте ей объяснить.

Ее вечер начинается вполне обычно, и она как раз смотрела в Интернете новую серию "Хора" и собирается полюбоваться на красавчика-вампира Дэймона из "Дневников вампира", когда раздается звонок телефона. В принципе, в этом нет ничего необычного. Иногда Морган звонит ей просто так спросить, как у нее дела: судя по всему, после того, как в нее стреляли, он беспокоится за нее… ну, больше, чем раньше. Еще Гарсии иногда звонит Рид. А однажды они с Прентисс и Джей-Джей даже устроили пижамную вечеринку, воспользовавшись тем, что в кои-то веки у них не было никакого текущего расследования. Тогда Прентисс и Джей-Джей появились на пороге квартиры Гарсии со спальными мешками, едой и несколькими фильмами ужасов.  

(При мысли об этом Гарсии приходит в голову, что, возможно, в ее жизни слишком много телевизора. Ладно, она отвлеклась.)

В общем, Гарсия выключает компьютер и собирается прибавить громкость телевизора, когда зазвонит мобильный. Она отвечает на звонок, даже не посмотрев на экран:

— Йоу, привет-привет, землянин!

— Привет, Гарсия.

Гарсия на секунду напрягается, но затем срабатывает магия этого низкого бархатного голоса, и она расслабляется, чувствуя себя влюбленной школьницей.

— Привет, Хотч. Чем обязана такому удовольствию? — спрашивает Гарсия и осекается. — Опять работа?

На часах десять вечера, и она очень надеется, что даже если Хотч звонил по делу, это было… не их обычное дело.

— Надеюсь, я не очень не вовремя, просто… — в этот момент Гарсия готова поклясться, что слышит на заднем фоне треск закоротившего провода, — у меня проблемы с компьютером, и я хотел попросить тебя приехать и посмотреть, что с ним, если ты не слишком занята.

Гарсия улыбается, довольная тем, что ей по силам выручить его. Она не может отказать ему, особенно в такой просьбе. Это тот редкий случай, когда она может все починить и исправить, и, к тому же, Хотч так часто помогает ей, что Гарсия просто не может отказать.

— Конечно, сэр. Сейчас приеду, не успеете и глазом моргнуть.

Верная своему слову, Гарсия добирается до Хотча в рекордно короткое время, хотя живут они от друг друга не близко.

— Могу я поинтересоваться, как ты умудрилась доехать до меня меньше, чем за полчаса?

— Нет, не можете, — с улыбкой отвечает Гарсия и входит в его "скромное жилище".

Вот так она и оказывается в квартире Хотча, над компьютером которого она сейчас и склонилась, словно укротитель тигров, пытаясь понять, что случилось. На первый взгляд с компьютером все в порядке, но он отказывается включаться. Гарсия уже перепробовала много способов реанимировать его, но ни один не сработал.

Вздохнув, Гарсия применяет очередной верный метод, который тоже ничего не дает. Давно она не сталкивалась с такой трудной проблемой.

Хотч бормочет что-то себе под нос, но Гарсия улавливает только отдельные слова.

— …наю, что я такого сделал…

— Разговаривать с самим собой — признак сумасшествия, знаете ли, — замечает Гарсия.

— Тогда можешь считать меня сумасшедшим, — весело отзывается Хотч.

Гарсия оборачивается и видит его улыбку, сдержанную, почти неуловимую, но настоящую, и у нее сжимается сердце. Она выдыхает, и лишь секундой позже осознает, что сидит, затаив дыхание. Застыв, Гарсия молча смотрит на Хотча, не в силах отвести от него взгляд.

— Зашла в тупик? — спрашивает Хотч, и странно слышать от него слова, не имеющие отношения к расследованию и подозреваемым.

Конечно, до Рида ему далеко, но Гарсия привыкла к тому, что он разговаривает в основном о работе, Такие обыденные высказывания, как сейчас, сбивают ее с толку.

Гарсия трясет головой, понимая, как глупо она, должно быть, выглядит со стороны, и снова сосредотачивается на компьютере. Хмурится, изучая выведенные на экран диагностические данные, и пытается — безуспешно, но все же, — не обращать внимания на дыхание Хотча на своей шее.

Снова забившись, ее сердце разгоняется до тысячи ударов в минуту, и Гарсия старается угнаться за ним, бешено стуча пальцами по клавиатуре.  

Неисправность сложнее, чем она думала вначале, и Гарсия задумчиво поджимает губы, а затем раздраженно фыркает и осторожно, чтобы не задеть кучу пушистых резинок и заколок, чешет голову.

— Великая Пенелопа Гарсия не может это исправить? — игривым, но в пределах уместного, тоном спрашивает Хотч.

Таким же тоном он дразнит Рида насчет его прически. По спине Гарсии снова невольно пробегает дрожь — как вода из текущего крана.

— Неправильный вопрос. Вы должны спрашивать, что же такого натворил Великий Аарон Хотчнер, что даже Великая Пенелопа Гарсия не может это починить. Хм, какой стыд и позор.

Хотч хмыкает, гораздо громче, чем когда-либо, и Гарсия чувствует, как прогибается кресло, когда он кладет руку на спинку. Второй рукой Хотч опирается на стол, и Гарсия кажется себе самой попавшейся в клетку птицей. Это нестрашно или неприятно, просто странно. Необычное ощущение, от которого волосы на затылке у Гарсии встают дыбом, а сердце тяжело бухает в груди.

Она снова не сводит взгляда с экрана, надеясь, что ее репутация не слишком пострадает, если она не сможет починить компьютер своего начальника.  

Гарсии уже начинает казаться, что она никогда не разгадает эту загадку, но еще несколько кликов мышкой — и вуаля! Ей больше не грозит предстать перед Хотчем некомпетентной дурой. Гарсия откидывается на спинку кресла и довольно наблюдает за тем, как окончательно оживает экран монитора.

— Вот и все, мистер Хотчнер, — говорит Гарсия.

Она отъезжает на кресле назад и смотрит на Хотча, надеясь, что не отдавила ему ноги колесиками. Хотч убирает руки, позволяя ей встать, и улыбается.

— Ты потрясающая, Гарсия, — говорит он так же серьезно, как обычно, но в его голосе явственно слышится нотка восхищения.

Гарсию, однако, застает врасплох не его комплимент, а его улыбка. Радостная широкая улыбка, которая делает его другим человеком. Гарсии кажется, что она тонет в этой улыбке. Морщинки вокруг глаз Хотча становятся заметнее, белые зубы сияют, а на лице написана искренняя радость. Она давно не видела, чтобы он так улыбался: непринужденно и открыто, — а сегодня он улыбнулся уже несколько раз. (Гарсии нравится думать, что это исключительно из-за нее, но она в этом сомневается.)

Гарсия встает с кресла и потягивается. Она слишком долго сидела без движения в одной позе. Уже поздно, половина двенадцатого — очевидно, Гарсии надо поработать над своими компьютерными навыками, потому что она должна была бы разобраться с компьютером Хотча уже давно.

«Это все он виноват, черт побери, он меня отвлекал», — думает Гарсия, вешая сумку на локоть. Да, именно, она отвлекалась на Хотча и давно не реанимировала столь древние компьютеры, в этом все дело. Точно. Возможно даже, компьютер сломался от старости и ветхости, и это были первые предсмертные судороги отслужившей свое вещи.

«Звучит как поэзия», — подумала довольная собой Гарсия,  незаметно улыбаясь.  

Хотчу она решает этого не говорить. Гарсия подозревает, что Хотч не станет менять системное обеспечение, просто потому что оно старое. Этот компьютер был у Хотча давно, в пользу этой теории свидетельствует и полустершаяся клавиатура. И это многое говорит о Хотче: он не менял систему, хотя многие другие люди постоянно что-то обновляли. Хотч наверняка не сдастся и не бросит что-то, только потому что это стало немодным и неактуальным.

(Еще Пенелопа задумывается о том, что о ней самой говорит ее ажиотаж при виде рекламы любой новой программы.)

Но она снова отвлеклась. Возможно, это всего-навсего игра ее воображения, но все равно приятно представлять себе разные сценарии, даже самые странные и маловероятные.

Хотч смотрит на компьютер с видимым облегчением.

— Я очень тебе благодарен, Гарсия.

— Нет проблем, сэр, — с улыбкой говорит она, и он отвечает ей тем же.

Гарсия медленно идет к двери, и вдруг слышит за спиной тихие шаги. Если бы она не думала так много о Хотче, она бы его и не услышала. Настоящий ниндзя!

Гарсия поворачивает ручку двери.

— Если еще будут проблемы с компьютером, я тот, кто вам нужен.

Хотч снова улыбается и открывает дверь нараспашку.

— Будь осторожна, уже поздно.

— Конечно.

Гарсия выходит за порог, но потом эмоции берут верх над здравым смыслом, и она поворачивается к Хотчу. Тот смотрит на нее так, словно опасается, что с ней что-то случится, стоит ему закрыть за ней дверь.  

— Тебе надо чаще улыбаться, Хотч, — говорит она, пока ее чувства правят бал.

Хотч, не ождавший такого, изумленно глядит на нее, растеряв все слова. С Аароном Хотчнером такое редко случается. Поэтому он молчит и смущенно улыбается. Гарсия улыбается в ответ так ослепительно, что у Хотча с трудом получается удержаться на ногах.

— В общем, спокойной ночи, — качая головой, говорит Гарсия. — Хороших снов.

— Тебе тоже, Гарсия, — кивает Хотч. Он снова серьезен, но в его взгляде все еще теплится улыбка.

Гарсия закрывает за собой дверь и идет на улицу. В этот момент она способна думать только о Хотче, о его улыбке и смехе, которые противоречат его суровому выражению лица. Когда она пришла к нему, он был не в удобной домашней одежде или, упаси боже, в пижаме — наверняка не хотел выглядеть непрофессионально в компании коллеги. Гарсия трясет головой и выходит из дома, а затем садится в машину и заводит ее. Из колонок тут же начинается играть громкая инди-музыка, и Гарсия убирает звук, прежде чем выехать с парковки. Оказавшись на дороге, Гарсия принимает твердое решение. Теперь она изо всех сил будет стараться вызвать у Хотча улыбку.

Потому что, в самом-то деле, такому человеку, как он, надо улыбаться. Хороший, справедливый и идеальный — несмотря на свои недостатки — Хотч заслуживает улыбки.

Он достоин улыбаться часто и от души, только нужен повод.

 


End file.
